My Southern Belle
by winxluv101
Summary: The Warden's niece comes to motivate the boys at Camp Green Lake to get them to dig their holes faster, but what happens when a certain D-Tent camper falls in love with her? What is she hiding? And how does she know Hector Zeroni?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided that I would be story/movie fanfic jumping because I used to do only Winx Club (hence the pen name), but now I'm going a little bit out of my comfort zone to try new things, so...**

**this is my first Holes fanfic so NO flaming please**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Waverly**

* * *

Warden Walker hung up the phone with her brother. He was going to send his daughter, Waverly, to Camp Green Lake to spend time with her. She decided to take advantage of this.

"If _she's _here, these boys might actually get some work done around here," she said to herself. She knew that she would be arriving within a day's time at least, "Pendenski!"

Immediately, a small, awkward man came stumbling in, "Y-Yes Warden?"

"Make an announcement; the boys'll have a little treat tomorrow after digging their holes."

~Next Day - The Wreck Room~

"Whaddo you think the surprise is?" Zigzag said as he changed the channel on the TV.

"I dunno," Squid said as he hit the 8-ball into the socket, causing X-Ray to swear, "but it better be worth diggin' that hole faster than usual."

"Yeah, maybe they won't make us dig for a day," Magnet said, exhausted.

Armpit rolled his eyes, "I doubt it, Warden would never let us quit."

X-Ray racked up the pool balls once again, "Caveman, what do you think it is?"

"Hopefully you mean _who_ do you think it is," he said awe-struck.

He looked at him as if he was crazy until Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendenski came in with another person in between them. Under the yellow cowboy hat was red hair, and under that, a girl.

"Listen up, boys," Mr. Sir said loudly, getting everyone's attention, "It's time for yer surprise. This here is the Warden's niece, who's here to watch all of you do your digging for a couple of weeks."

Magnet and X-Ray slapped hands and smirked, "The Warden wants you all to treat her with respect," Dr. Pendenski said. "And if you don't..." he trailed off, leaving the boys to think of the possible consequences.

They both nodded to the girl and she nodded back reassuringly, so they left. She turned back to the boys as Magnet and X-Ray went to greet her.

"Hola, preciosa, soy Magnet," he held his hand out to her and she smiled.

The girl shook it, "Hola, Magnet. Estoy Waverly, y gracias por el cumplido," she said with a hint of Spanish accent.

Magnet looked at her, shocked, "I'm bilingual," Waverly explained. X-Ray pulled Magnet backwards as the other D-Tent boys came up behind them too.

"I'm X-Ray," he shook her hand as well and she nodded, "This is Armpit, Zigzag, Squid, Twitch, Zero, and Caveman."

She laughed, "Interesting names."

He shrugged, "They're nicknames. So, Warden's niece huh?"

"Uh...yeah?" she said hesitantly.

Squid looked her up and down, "Maybe if you spend enough time with us, we just might let you have a nickname."

Waverly faked shock, "You would grant me with such an honor?" She smirked, "I guess I will be, seeing that I'm in charge of watching y'all dig holes everyday."

The boys had just noticed her southern accent, like Squid's. When Squid got a closer look at her, he could see that she had dark eyes, a slender face, and full lips.

Apparently, his eyes lingered there a little too long because she smirked, "Whatcha lookin' at? Hopin' for a kiss?" She smirked at him when his face went red.

"So, Waverly," Magnet said, trying to get her attention once again. "Not that I won't enjoy your company, why are you here?"

"My Auntie thought that with _me_ around, y'all would have some motivation to dig a little faster."

"Oh," Caveman said glumly, "So you know all about-"

"The holes, they're kinda hard to miss," she interrupted him. "My dad drove me up here and left without saying hi to Auntie; you know, sibling rivalry and stuff like that."

"Right," Magnet said, love struck.

"I guess I better get going," she said as she looked towards the door, "but I'll see ya- you guys in the morning."

"See ya around," X-Ray said. She nodded to him as Zero studied her eyes. She looked into his for a moment and they went wide. Waverly smiled and tried to play it off, but Zero could see through it, he remembered her from somewhere.

"Bye," she rushed back out of the Wreck Room, leaving the guys to watch until she left all the way.

They all let out a sigh of contentment, except for Zero, "Bet you I could get her to kiss me before she leaves," Zigzag said suddenly.

"I'll take that bet," Magnet said as they slapped hands, "She'll most likely want a guy with some serious muscle though, Zig."

"I'll join in on that bet," Squid said as he smirked, "Chicks dig the accent."

"Me too," X-Ray said, "We'll start tomorrow morning. Let's get a good sleep." Every boy in the Wreck Room dispatched to go to their assigned tents.

But two certain boys couldn't get their mind off of a certain girl.

Both for different reasons.

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter's out, so please review! I really hope you guys will give this story a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**short chapter. SORRY**

* * *

_The next morning_

It was about afternoon the next day and none of the boys had seen Waverly yet, so they decided to clarify the bet.

"Okay, so, when you kiss her, it can't be forced or it doesn't count," X-Ray said.

"I'm pretty sure the only guy she _wants_ to kiss is me, _chico,_" Magnet said confidently.

Squid rolled is eyes, "In your dreams, Magnet."

The water truck started driving towards them so they all piled out of their holes. They got in line as Mr. Sir got out of the truck, along with Waverly.

"Hey," X-Ray said as he gave his plastic canteen to Mr. Sir, who filled it up as he tried to flirt with Waverly.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "How far are you guys?"

Magnet looked around smoothly, "We're all about halfway, but I'm a little ahead of them all."

"Zero's a foot away from done," Caveman said, as if to be reminding him.

Waverly looked down at Zero as he got his water canteen filled last, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Zero?"

_Waverly's POV_

Hector looked at me as Armpit spoke up, "He doesn't talk to anybody unless it's Caveman-"

Zero cut him off by walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at Armpit with a raised eyebrow and turned to walk a little further away, just to make sure nobody followed us or heard us.

"Why are you here?" Hector said once we were out of earshot **(1)**.

I put a finger to my lips, "My daddy said that I had to do some under cover things because they're suspicious about Camp Green Lake."

Hector sighed, "I can't tell anyone, can I?"

I ruffled his head and shook mine, "Nope, unless you _know_ that you'll die within the next 5 minutes."

He hugged me once again, "I missed you."

I kneeled down to his height and hugged him tight, "I missed ya too, bud. Let's go make sure you finish that hole, okay?"

He nodded and we walked back to the sight. Mr. Sir looked at me, "Go on back; I'll wait for them to finish."

"Are ya sure? These delinquents are a bunch o' trouble makers."

I nodded, "I'm pretty sure me and my friend here," I pat the gun hidden in my jean pocket, "can handle a couple o' delinquents."

Without a word, he got into the water truck and drove back to the camp. I turned towards the boys, "What ya'll lookin' at? Get back to work!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they all mock saluted me and I laughed as they went back to digging.

Hector came up to me for a moment, "You're accent's showing."

* * *

**1. ****Yes, she knew Hector Zeroni before he went to CGL - and she refuses to call him Zero because she knows he's intelligent.**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi everyone! I know it's been forever since I've updated anything, but I have a perfect explanation:**

_**School**_

**It's been taking up a lot of my time lately and I'm starting to think it's a sign to start focusing more on my studies since I'll be starting high school next year...Also, my laptop refuses to let me open the Internet browser...**

**So to every one of my faithful readers, if you care, I'm putting a ****_poll _****on my profile whether I should stay or not.**

**The poll will close on October 31st, 2013 ~results will be announced on November 1st (somehow)~**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~winxluv**


End file.
